


fucking finally

by theyellowcurtains



Series: evak: seven years later [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Jonas is rooting for evak, M/M, isak is so in love with even, like actual fluff, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: It was nearing Christmas and Isak had to do something. He really wanted Even to be in his life forever now.AKA The one where Isak proposes.





	fucking finally

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I know this is early! I'm not really a fan of Christmas but I imagine Even loves it because he's a sap. I also this this is a little different? I don't think I've seen a fic where it has like Even or Isak planning how they are going to propose.

Isak knew as soon as he had Even promise him that he could propose he needed to do it soon.

Isak had been thinking about it for months before Jonas and Eva’s wedding. Isak was going to propose to Even on Christmas, as it was the first Christmas they would be spending the alone together. Isak thought it would be sweet to do it then and they could spend the day alone and celebrate.

It would be good timing as well. Isak would be finishing school in the semester after that so they could get married in those holidays before he started his eighteen months working in a hospital for the final part of his assessment. Even would have been working for a year then and they could be married and have some financial stability.

Isak decided quickly that he would continue with his original plan. He would spend the morning doing sweet festive things with Even and would propose to him in the warm bubble they would be in.

-

The first step Isak had to take was taking to Jonas. He had no experience in proposing to people, and Jonas had just gotten married two months prior.

Isak was waiting in a café close to Jonas’s house. He hadn’t explained why he wanted to meet up so there was no evidence in his text logs that Even could stumble across.

Jonas rushed into the café out of the cold.

“Hey man, sorry I’m late. It took longer to walk than I thought it would.” Jonas explains sitting across from Isak.

“Oh it’s cool man.” Isak pushed the cup infant of him across. “I ordered for you.”

“Thanks.” Jonas took a sip of his coffee before looking back up at Isak. “Now why do you have me here?”

“Okay. I need help with something, but you can’t tell anyone about it.” Isak says. He’s very serious now.

“Sure, I won’t tell anyone,” Jonas says skeptically.

“I want to propose to Even.” Isak says confidently.

“No way! really?” Jonas raises his voice.

“Yes. I want to do it. But I’ve never proposed to someone before and you have. I need help.” Isak explains.

“Okay, first thing I’ve got to say is, fucking finally. You guys have been giving off marriage vibes for years.” Jonas smiles at his friend.

“What the fuck are marriage vibes?” Isak asks.

“You know, like when you see a couple and it’s like ‘shit they’re gonna be together forever’.”

“Okay sure whatever. Now help me. How do you propose to someone?” Isak was getting a little impatient. He needed to know so he could organise it properly.

“I don’t really know. When I asked Eva I just kinda talked about how important it was we had that break to become ourselves outside of us and how getting back together worked well for us. It was really sappy and then on the end I was like ‘I really want to do more, especially now we knew who we are apart and now are growing together, Eva, please will you marry me?’ sort of thing. I don’t know if Even would want all that cheesy stuff though.” Jonas smiles down at the table while telling his story.

“Even would love cheesy stuff. He’s the cheesiest person I know Jonas.”

“Okay. Do you have any ideas on how you want to do it?”

“I want to of it on Christmas. We are having our first Christmas together without going to our parents and I really want it to be special.”

“Okay that’s good. He’d like that. How are you gonna do it? Like wrap the ring up like a present or something like that?”

“I don’t think I’ll do that. It’s a bit toto clique for me. I think I will do it after we’ve had breakfast and opened presents from each other. So we can sort of settle into the festive thing and he’ll be happy to start with.” Isak was really happy Christmas was at the end of the month because he couldn’t think of a better time to ask Even. Even really loved Christmas.

“I think that’s a good idea. Do you have a ring yet?” Jonas looked excited now.

“No not yet. That’s another thing I need help with.” Isak pauses to take a sip of his coffee. “How did you get a ring to fit Eva?”

“Oh I just took one of her rings and took it with me to the jeweller and he sized it for me. I don’t know if you can do that though.”

Isak shuffled in his seat leaning more on the table. “Even has a ring that he wears, his sister gave it to him before she died. It might be hard to get without him noticing.” Isak tried to think of another way he could do it.

“Maybe you could do it while you know he’s at work? You could look for that ring you like and then go back to the store while he is at work and they can work out his size and you can have it back before he finishes.”

“Jonas you’re a fucking genius!” Isak seriously thought this could work. 

“Do you want to go have a look now?” Jonas suggested.

“I can’t, I have to do one more thing before I can.”

-

Isak stood in front of the Bech Næsheim’s for five minutes before knocking three times on the door.

The door swung open in record time, revealing both of Even’s parents standing together.

“Isak!” Even’s mum exclaimed, opening her arms for a hug.

“Hi Liv, Shane.” Isak pulled back and shook Even’s dad’s hand.

“Is Even with your dear?” Liv asked, gesturing for Isak to come inside.

Isak walked in and started removing his shoes and coat.

“Uh, no. He doesn’t exactly know I’m here.” Isak spoke nervously.

“Oh, are you guys alright?” Liv sounded very concerned.

“Yeah! Everything is okay! I just wanted to talk to you guys quickly if that’s okay.”

“Yes! That’s okay Isak. Come, we’ll sit in the lounge.” Shane lead them into the room.

Liv and Shane sat on one couch while Isak sat on the other. Isak was wringing his hands nervously in his lap.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Live asked.

“Yeah, this is just a bit difficult for me to say.” Isak blushed looking across at Even’s parents.

“You’re not pregnant are you son?” Shane laughed.

“Ha, no no. I’m really not pregnant.” Isak responded, joining in on the laughter.

“I’m actually here for a different serious reason and I would like to start by asking if you could please hear me out.”

“Oh course. We’ll listen. What do you have to say Isak?” Liv spoke in her calm mother voice.

“Okay, well as you both know your son and I have been together for six, nearly seven years now. Our anniversary is actually on the ninth so very nearly seven years.” Isak paused to compose himself and stop rambling. “I have spoken to a friend about this and they suggest me writing something like an appeal to give to you guys because that might be easier, but it just came out sounding strange. I love Even, more than anything. I know I want to spend my whole life with him, and that is why I am here today. I want to ask you guys if it is okay for me to ask Even to marry me.”

Liv had a hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. Shane ran a comforting touch down her shoulder.

“Isak, there is no one in this world who is better for Even than you are. He has been the happiest I’ve ever seen him since you met.” Shane paused to take a deep breath in. “I am speaking partially on Liv’s behalf, but of course you can ask Even to marry you. You really did not have to ask us permission, we would be happy for you guys no matter what, however the fact that you did ask us is so considerate of you.”

“I’m so happy for you Isak.” Liv finally spoke. “Do you know when you are going to do it?”

“Yeah, actually. On Christmas.” Isak was blushing again, “I thought about doing it on our anniversary but that is a couple days away and not enough for me to plan it properly.”

“That’s so sweet Isak. I hope it goes well.” Liv smiled warmly.

“I do too.” Isak smiled back.

-

On the twentieth Isak went out with Jonas again, this time visiting jewellery shops. They were at their third place and Isak had so far only found one that would be okay.

“Hey Is, come have a look at these.” Jonas beckoned him over to rings across the room from him.

“Which ones am I looking at?” Isak leaned close to the glass.

“The four at the back, all white gold. You said you wanted it to be that colour right?” Jonas was right. Isak has said he didn’t want to get a gold ring for Even.

Even had told Isak once that he thought it was unfortunate that guys always seemed to get the most boring rings that were always gold and bulky. It was one of those things that Even said that Isak just accepted. It’s like how Even doesn’t like when people say ‘I love you too’ because it sounds like you’re agreeing with the person you love not telling them you love them.

Isak looked over the rings quickly, one standing out very well. It was solid with an engraving going around it of a vine with tiny intricate leaves and bunches of grapes. It was gorgeous.

“That’s perfect.” Isak whispered.

“Which one?” Jonas leaned down next to him again.

“That one in the back corner. It’s perfect.” Isak explained.

“And look Is, you can get it. It’s on sale as well, you’ll have change.” Jonas said excitedly.

“I’m gonna buy it.” Isak stood up and looked around for an employee so he could organise buying it.

“You have Even’s ring right?” Jonas checked.

“Yeah I have it. I’ll go ask now.” Isak found an employee who wasn’t busy.

“Um hi, sorry to bother you. I have found something I’d like to buy and was wondering if I could get some help with it?” Isak asked politely.

“Oh yes! Of course. Show me and I can help you.” The employee responded.

“Okay, I found a ring in the back over here. The one with the vines?” Isak tried to show the person with one it was.

“Ooh nice. Who’s it for?” She asked, smiling kindly.

“It’s for my boyfriend. It’s perfect for him.” Isak kept his eyes on the ring as she got it out of the case.

“That’s sweet. I’m sure he’ll love his present.” She placed the box on the counter.

“Actually I’m proposing to him.” Isak blushed.

“On Christmas? That’s so sweet!” She looked at Isak in awe. “Okay, so do you need it to be sized?”

“Definitely, I have a ring of his that was made to fit him on the right finger and everything.” Isak said, pulling Even’s ring out of his pocket.

“That’s perfect!” The girl reached under the desk to grab a keychain of ring sizes. She lined it up with different sizes until he found one that fit before writing a size down on the paper. “It should only take two days for this to be finished, if you come back on the twenty-second it’ll be here for you.”

“Thank you so much. This ring is perfect.” Isak could not get over how great this ring was for Even.

“That’s okay.” She typed some things into the till. “Okay, would you like to pay now or at pickup?”

“I think I’ll pay now if thats okay.” Isak likes that if he pays now he won’t have to worry about it in two days.

“That’s fine. That one comes to a total of 600kr, that’s including sizing.”

Isak paid for the ring with his card quickly before putting Even’s ring carefully in his pocket before walking out of the shop, Jonas standing beside him the whole time.

“You have a ring! That makes this so much more real”

-

Isak hadn’t thought about how hard it would be to hide a ring from Even for three days. Now he was standing in their bedroom trying to think of a place Even won’t look. He couldn’t hide it in one of their drawers because Even got clothes from in there as well. He knew anywhere in the kitchen would mean that it would be found as soon as Even got home. The bathroom would be just pain stupid and if he tried to hide it in the lounge Even would probably find it looking for something very specific.

Isak finally decided that the best thing he could do was carry it with him as much as he could, so he but it in his school bag inside of the small pencil case he had. That way even if Even slipped food into Isak’s bag he wouldn’t be able to find it.

Isak managed to hide the ring just in time for Even to be home.

“Baby?” Even yelled out through the apartment.

Isak walked out to their front hallway. “Hi.” Isak said, wrapping his arms around Even after his coat was gone.

Isak tilted his chin up for a kiss. Even of corse kissed him. softly at first before the kiss built up to Even’s tonuge running over Isak’s top lip. Isak pulled Even’s bottom lip into his mouth biting softly causing Even to hum a soft moan.

Isak pulled away looking at his boyfriend properly. “How was work baby?”

“It’s getting better. I got through most of that stupid paperwork today, hopefully we’ll have the clearance for this show in a couple weeks. Might take longer because of the Holidays.” Even smiled talking about his work. Isak could tell he really loved his job.

“Who knew that my boyfriend would get his first real job at the NRK and already have them wanting you do direct an entire tv show.” Isak kissed him softly again.

“I’m just that talented.”

-

It was finally the day Isak had been planning for since the beginning of the month. Even had woken before Isak, but only by a couple minutes.

“Morning sweetie.” Even said softly, reaching out and tucking some stray curls behind Isak’s ear.

“Morning.” Isak snuggled deeper into the pillow.

“Guess what?” Even had an excited gleam in his eyes.

“What?” Isak was going to amuse him. Anything to make Even happy.

“It’s Christmas.” Even smiled.

“Oh that’s today?” Isak was being cheeky. He already knew today would be perfect.

“Oi! You knew it was.”

“Yeah, of course I did.” Isak smiled, moving to lean over Even and kiss him.

“Merry Christmas Isak.”

“Merry Christmas Even.”

The boys kissed softly for a while. Both wrapped in their warm blankets. Isak had his fingers resting on Even’s cheeks, Even had his tangled in Isak’s hair.

Isak pulled away first. “So what do you have planned for today? And don’t tell me nothing because we both know you have stuff planned.”

“Well first I was going to get up and make you a great breakfast. I got everything for chocolate chip pancakes including toppings. I also am gonna try and make gingerbread coffee. I’ve been told it’s great and I found a recipe.” Even smiled.

“Sounds cute.” Isak returned Even’s smile.

“There’s more. We are going to have breakfast then come back in here and I’m going to give you your presents. We can cuddle and watch a film maybe?”

“Definitely cuddling.” Isak decided.

“Okay well, we need to get up to start going these things now okay?” Even was already getting my slowly, Isak still trying to lay on his chest.

“Nooo, I’m warm.” Isak complained.

Even just rolled his eyes, taking off his hoodie and throwing it at Isak. Isak grinned and put it on, bringing the sleeves to his face, breathing in Even’s scent.

Isak got up now, following Even to the kitchen.

“You know, twenty-three year olds aren’t supposed to be as cute as you are.” Even teased.

“Yeah, but you love me and like that I’m cute.” Isak tilted his head and grinned.

“You are not wrong.”

Even started moving around the kitchen getting the ingredients he needed.

“Hey baby can you do me a favour and get the bowl with the pour-y part on it.” Isak laughed at Even’s description, getting the bowl out of the top cupboard to give to him.

“Thank yo-ou” Even said in a sing-song tone.

Isak pushed himself up onto the counter space next to the stove watching as Even used the Island in the kitchen to make the pancake mix.

“Hold these” Even said handing Isak a small bowl that was filled with chocolate chips. Isak’s first reaction was to grab some and put them in his mouth but Even caught him.

“Uh uh, no. You can have them once they are in the pancakes.” Even grabbed Isak’s wrist.

Even let go once Isak had put the chocolate back in the bowl. He turned to grab the batter and the egg-flip.

Even was quick trying to make the pancakes so they didn’t get cold before they were done. He had them finished and on two plates. He put them on the Island going to grab the raspberries he bought out of the fridge and the icing sugar that he’d previously got out. Isak watched as Even decorated the pancakes.

Isak was sure them eating together was out of some romantic comedy. Isak ended up with chocolate on his nose that Even kissed it off. Even threw a raspberry at Isak when he made a joke about how the pancakes almost tasted like Even didn’t use a bottle mix. Overall it was cute.

Afterwards Even got up and walked to their coffee machine. Even’s parents had bought him a fancy Italian one for his twenty-first birthday. Isak watched as Even added a bunch of different spices and flavours into the two shots he had poured into mugs already before moving on and frothing the milk. When he was done he bought the mugs back over. Isak smiled at his coffee with the heart drawn in the froth that Even had done. Clearly it was special because Even didn’t always pull out the coffee art skill he’d learnt from working at KB.

“Thanks baby.” Isak leant over to kiss Even quickly.

“Now, I don’t know if this is going to be shit or not, so sorry in advance.” Even looked like he was a little worried.

Isak shrugged, “Nothing can be worse than those toasties from the first time we hung out.” Even nodded his head in agreement.

They picked up their mugs and took a sip in unison. Isak thought about it, and really he didn’t think it was that bad. It just tasted as if someone had dunked gingerbread into coffee.

“I think this was a good decision.” Isak laughed putting his now half empty mug down.

“Definitely.” Even smiled.

The boys quickly finished their coffees, leaving their cups in the sink before moving back into their room.

Even told Isak to sit on their bed while he walked into their bathroom to get some things. Isak used this time to grab the gifts he had shoved under their bed over the past couple weeks. There were only three, fairly small items. None of them were particularly spectacular.

Even came back into the room with three gifts in his arms, all varying in size and shape. Even placed them next to Isak before sitting across from him.

“Hey, these are for you.” Isak says, passing the gifts over to Even.

“Thank you baby.” Even smiled, his eyes crinkling at the sides making Isak’s heart swell. “Do you wanna go first?”

“Uh sure if you want me to.” Isak was weirdly nervous now. He’d feel really bad if Even had gotten him amazing gifts and his gifts aren’t all that great.

Isak reached for the gift closest to him. It was a medium sized box that was neatly wrapped. He carefully pulled the tape and opened it. He was shocked when he opened it to find a small projector. It was a little light that you put on a shelf and it projects lights all over the room. Isak loved it. He adores space, almost as much as he loves medical science.

“Wow Even. This is great.” Isak looked up at Even who was smiling down, clearly happy with Isak’s reaction to the gift. “You should open one of yours.”

“Okay.” Even grabbed one close to him.

The wrapping was no where as neat as the one Isak just opened. It was just a small photo frame with one of the first photos of them together. It was at a New Years party back at the kollektiv. Isak was sitting on the counter with Even between his thighs. They were beaming at each other, the photo just seconds away from midnight. Both of the boys look completely in awe of each other.

“Wow Isak. This is beautiful.” Even looked at him, pure happiness shown in his eyes.

They moved on opening presents. Isak opened his next one slower than the first because Even had told him it was fragile. He opened it to find a certificate in a frame. Isak read it and was in shock.

“You bought me a star?” Isak was shocked. It was the most romantic thing Even could have done for him.

“Yeah. I didn’t really know what to get you and I saw something about buying stars and I thought it would be great for you because you love space so much. It kind of goes along with your first gift.” Even was flushed red.

“It’s perfect baby.” Isak carefully placed the frame next to him before moving to kiss Even. “You should open another of yours.” Isak moved back to his original spot.

Even picked up the next gift, which was a wreath Isak had bought and spray painted gold. Isak had great reason to have done this. Hopefully Even would understand after opening his third gift.

Isak quickly had his next opened. It was a bunch of cute space themed socks, one for each planet and the sun. They were really cute.

Isak watched nervously as Even opened his final gift. It was in an envelope. It was a drawing Isak had done, trying his hardest to copy Even’s style, of Isak down on one knee proposing to Even. That was in the current universe box, the ‘same time in a different universe’ was one of them laying in bed together with matching rings on their fingers.

Isak reached under his pillow for the ring box he’d placed there while Even was out of the room. He watched Even’s expression change from one of confusion to realisation.

“Isak, is this what I think it is?” Even spoke slowly.

“Even, I love you more than anything in this universe. These past seven years have been the best years of my life. You came into my life during one of the hardest times and you helped me stop being fake and start being who I am. You made me proud and I wanted everyone to know that I love you and you love me. You still make me feel like that. You make me so comfortable in who I am and what I do. I always want you to be with me making me feel like that. I love you so much Even Bech Næsheim. Will you do me the pleasure of being in my life from now until forever by marrying me?”

“Isak, yes, fuck.” Even had tears on his cheeks. “Yes, yes, yes. I want to marry you so badly. I love you so mu-“

Isak cut him off pressing his lips against Even’s kissing him passionately.

The boys moved their gifts off of their bed before taking time, kissing each other and loving each other in ways only they could.

Isak was completely warm and happy, he knew he’d have Even forever now.


End file.
